Urs Vorn
| Caption = Urs | Kana = ウルス=ヴォルン | Romaji = Urusu Vorun | Casualname = Urs | Age = Unknown | Gender=Male | Birthplace= Alsace, Brune | Status= Deceased | Occupation= Alsace Feudal Lord (Former) | Position = Earl | Japseiyu=Juurouta Kosugi | Engdub= Kent Williams }} Urs Vorn is one of the minor characters in the Madan no Ou to Vanadis series. The late father of Tigre, Urs was Alsace's former Earl. He was also an occasional hunter who kept the Black Bow, the traditional family heirloom, and ruled Alsace with benevolence and generosity. He is responsible for making Tigre a benevolent and charismatic person among Brune's nobility. Character Information Appearance Urs appears to be a man almost in his 30's. He also described to has a red spiky hair style and a red goatee on his chin. Unlike other nobles of Brune, Urs often seen wearing moderate clothing, which consisted a green jacket and a long brown pants and boots. Personality Urs was a man with a big heart and opened mind, who also famed for his benevolence, wisdom and charisma. Even as a noble in Brune, Urs practiced his lifestyle in frugality and worked hard for Alsace's better improvement. Because of this, Urs was well respected by his people and even earned Tigre's respect and inspiration. History Urs was an Earl of Alsace who once acquainted with Brune's high-ranked noblemen and aristocrats, from Mashas and Hughes to Pierre Badouin and even King Faron. Despite his noble status, Urs ruled Alsace through frugality, humility, benevolence and perseverance. At some point in his life, Urs picked his future wifeLight Novel Volume 11 after she lost most of her relatives and had a son together. When Tigre was still a child, Urs not only trained the young boy in archery and hunting, he also taught him values as a ruler. He also told the young Tigre that House Vorn's heirloom, the Black Bow, could be only used for emergency. Unfortunately, Urs diagnosed an unknown yet fatal disease that forced him onto the sickbed. In an unknown time, Urs passed away and his position as Alsace's Earl was succeeded by his son. Legacy Even after death, Urs was always be remembered by his close peers, especially Tigre, Titta, Bertrand, Mashas, Hughes and Auguste. Among of all peers, Tigre respected him the most as he often prayed to the Black Bow before his departure from Alsace. In addition, Urs's name was also used by his son as his alter-ego in different occasions: His encounter with Ludmila Lourie during his hunt in Olmutz and his amnesia identity under Elizaveta Fomina (Though she assumed that both Urs and Tigre were different person despite persuaded by her nemesis, Eleonora Viltaria). During the battle between Tigre and Ganelon, Urs and his wife were mentioned by the demon to taunt Tigre. Trivia *In the title card in one anime episode, Urs also known as 'Ulus Volen'Anime Episode 4 . *Despite being an earl of his family, Urs was not seen using the Black Bow. He did however, tell his son only use the Black Bow in an emergency, which he took to heart.Manga Chapter 7Anime Episode 2 Assuming this knowledge was not passed down to him from his own ancestors, it's still likely he knows from experience the detriments in using the bow. *Urs's Japanese Seiyū Juurouta Kosugi also voiced the anime series's Narrator. Reference Navigation Category:Male Character Category:Deceased Category:Brune Category:Alsace